


The History Of Wrong Guys

by TotalChaos



Series: Dorks In Love [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cody is a baby, M/M, NoCo, Songfic, The history of wrong guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalChaos/pseuds/TotalChaos
Summary: Another NoCo fanfic. This is inspired by broadway backwards: The History Of Wrong Guys. Please go watch it. It's great.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Gwen, Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson/Noah
Series: Dorks In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800373
Kudos: 14





	The History Of Wrong Guys

Cody ran inside the Starbucks breakroom and frantically changed into his uniform. He grabbed his notepad on the counter and quickly began taking orders. 

He started to go down the line. “Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?” 

“A tall nonfat caramel easy drizzle? Great, you can pay at the counter.” 

“Hello, welcome to Starbucks!” “A grande caramel frappe? Okay, please pay at the counter.” 

“Hi, welcome to Starbucks, w-” 

“Oh yes, can I have a gran-” 

Cody’s eyes widened as he realized who had walked in. “-de, two pump, nonfat, half calf, double dry latte, easy foam, extra hoOooOt.” He looked up at the customer of his dreams. 

The customer in question let out a small laugh. “Wow, you remembered.”

Cody nervously laughed. “Yeah...hah.” 

“Wow, brains and looks.” 

Time seemed to freeze around Cody as he suddenly became aware of what was happening. He backed away from the crowd. “Oh no. Don’t you dare. Cody, Cody,  **Cody** , I’m  _ warning _ you!” 

Cody let out a giddy laugh. “I think I have a crush. I can’t. I think I’m falling for him. Oh no…” 

He took a deep breath. “Why not?” People have been making bad choices. Since the beginning of time.” He looked at the customer. “Are you gonna be another one of mine?” 

Time went back in motion and Cody ran into his unnamed crush. “Oh! I forgot to give you my name uhh..” The customer squinted at Cody’s name tag. 

“Noah!” 

The customer seemed surprised. “Really? Me too!” He stuck his hand out for Cody to shake. 

Cody shook it and laughed. “Noah, Noah.” He stopped. “Oh wait, no I mean Noah, Cody.” He pointed at himself and then Noah. Noah opened his mouth to say something, but Cody stopped him. “Sorry. Cody, Noah.” He pointed at Noah and then himself. 

“Um-” 

“Wait, wait! Me Cody. You Noah!” He awkwardly laughed. He then made it worse by beating his chest like a caveman. 

Noah cleared his throat. “I guess I better get back in line.” 

Cody nodded as Noah walked away. “Sure thing, bro…” 

Noah turned around. “Oh, uh, maybe I can come back? During a break or after a shift?” 

Cody blushed. “Oh uh, yeah. S-sure. Bro.” He laughed and time stopped again. 

Cody sighed. “Used to think you were from outer space. Who’s that bright-eyed guy in your place?” He looked at Noah. “You’re kinda cute, when you’re not so shy.” He pictured himself wrapped in Noah’s arms and quickly shook that thought out of his head. 

“But I’ve been here before. Have I come back for more? Another chapter in the history of wrong guys.” Cody ran a hand through his hair. “You used to be so ‘eh’, a limp, lackluster, bore. But, now you’re changing into something I just can’t ignore!” 

Cody grabbed a cup from a customer who was suspended in time and used it as a microphone. “Noooah, honestly, I’ve been hurt like this before.” He jumped on a table. “Is there more to you, than what I always thought?” 

He placed the cup back down. “How can you surprise me anymore?” Time started back again and Cody started handing out receipts. 

He looked up just in time to see Noah run over to the door and give a woman a hug. Noah spotted him and smiled. “Sorry, in all the excitement, I forgot to order Emma’s mocha. A tall, skinny, mocha.” 

Coddy nodded and wrote the order down. “Yes, absolutely. Emma’s mocha? Okay, a mocha for Emma. Mocha’s emma. I mean Memma’s ocha. Uh, mickey mouse?” 

Noah grabbed the order slip. “We’ll just put it under charlie, alright?” He walked up to the counter. 

Cody looked at him and sighed. Time froze once again as Cody crossed his arms. “He’s got a girlfriend you flake! Why are they only nice when they're…” He flailed his arms. “Unavailable.” 

Cody chewed his lip. “Don’t wanna be another star crossed lover. We all know how that ends. I’m better off without him, we’re better off as friends…” Cody felt tears well up in his eyes, and immediately wiped them away. 

He sat on top of the counter. “But, i’ve been here before. Have I come back for more? Another chapter in the history of wrong guys. Yesterday, no spark, no heart aching allure. But, today I’m feeling something I just can’t ignore!” Cody snagged another customer’s cup and sang into it. “Nooooahhh, honestly! I’ve been hurt like this before!” He jumped off the counter and began dancing. “Ohhh, the history of wrong guys!” 

Cody began tearing off pages in his notepad. “Chapter one- he’s a bum, two- she’s not into you, three- she’s a sleaze, four- loves the girl next door, five- loves the boy next door, six- don’t love you no more, makes you insecure, makes you so unsure, is so immature, loves his mother more, or…” 

He looks at Noah. “Has a girlfriend named, Emma.” He tore the page and stuffed in his mouth just as reality starts again. Noah taps him on the shoulder and Cody opens his mouth. 

The paper falls out and they stare at it for a second before Noah speaks up. “Uh, my  _ sister  _ wants a receipt, so...yeah.” Noah went back to the counter and Cody stood there. Dumbstruck. 

A wide grin spread across his face. “Sister?!” Cody enters his own world and starts to dance around the Starbucks. “Noaaahh! Honestly! I’ve been hurt like this before!” He began to throw the paper on the floor like confetti. “Is there really more to you than what I’ve always thought?” 

“But I won’t be burned anymore! Oh!” He spun around. “Oh!” He did a little jump. “Ohh!” He slammed his notepad on the counter and untied his apron. 

His coworker, Gwen, looked at him. “Where are you going?” 

Cody grinned. “I’m going on break!” He ran over to Noah and jumped in his arms. 

Noah looked down at the cup on the floor. “My latte…” 

Cody laughed. “I’ll get you another one.” 

The Inspiration: <https://youtu.be/o5gd1FR4UOs>


End file.
